The Chosen's Prophecy
by percythecrazy
Summary: This acts like the books never took place. Okay so First story don't flame. The 4 shall go 1 shall fall, the chosen may doom them all. He most be done past the hour make sure he gets to the tower. If he fails fights will become and life will reap. May have percabeth at some point not sure. T for a bit of violence and occasional language.
1. A Beginning to all things

Author Note~ So, this is my first story, I want reviews, any review is appreciated. I'm still deciding on adding Percabeth so place your thought down below. Okay enjoy the story ~percythecrazy

!: I do not own any characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians

New York, a city with grand buildings and thousands of people. It was because of this fact that a hotel room would never be inactive people would always have their lights on, the perfect cover. The room was well cleaned, in the wall facing away from the door, three men stood. One with a scar dragged along the crevice of his bare back held a phone. "Yes sir, I understand that the target cannot make it to the age of 16 or he will be able to discover the truth." The distinct voice of a man was head from the other end. "Understood sir we will engage the target immediately." As the phone went dead scar man looked back to his two companions. "Get ready we move out at night fall." The men nodded and went to their specific areas. The man with the phone tossed it into the darkness. "Once again we have a chance to prove ourselves worthy. Let's not mess it up." Hi image flickered for a moment, showing a shade with his skull in a horrifying grin, within the moment his face was reverted back. The 3 men stood up and walked to the door.

~Annabeth POV

I ran as fast as I could it was her second week of school and I was extremely excited. During the first week they talked about courses and to her surprise and liking, they had an architecture class. I was also taking marine biology and the other core classes that I could care less about. They were extremely easy and boring. 'Oh well free A's I thought' Running into the school. My first class was Architecture, where I met Thalia. A sort of goth looking girl with black hair and blue eyes. They sort of became immediate friends. The other core classes went by and were extremely boring I met a few people of interest such as Nico a kid who was deathly pale but seemed to phase out and back. It was sort of creepy but I had a feeling he was like me, a demi-god. I also met Mike and math. He immediately saw me and decided to go for it. "Hey cutie what's up?" I rolled my eyes and responded sarcastically "The sky." Mike frowned but quickly shook it off and tried again. "You know that's not what I meant." I sighed and decided to end it here and but on my nicest face and feigned mock innocence. "Sorry, I thought you were serious I honestly thought you were in need of assistance. I mean you have that stupid look on your face." With that I turned on my heel and left the class, with Mike mumbling something like 'I'm going to make her pay' Marine biology was my last class. As I walked into the class I saw a teacher with a big smile on his face. "Hi my name is Mr. Gartner and welcome to my class!" Her first thought was that he was a bit too cheery and it made him creepy but then decided to smile back and say hi. I sat down and waited to class for begin. 3 minutes into the class a boy burst through the doors.

He messy black hair and sea-green eyes, panting heavily he sat at the door looking at the class. He then slowly turned to the teacher. "Sorry I'm late." The boy said apologetically. Mr. Gartner just smiled as he stood up. "It's okay…" He replied waiting for a name. "Percy" The boy replied "Percy Jackson." I looked at Mr. Gartner and saw his eyes flash in hatred before reverting back to normal. "Okay, Percy sit by Annabeth and I want to talk to you after class." Percy groaned in protest while the class laughed. Percy sat down and smiled at me. "Hi." I looked at him and suddenly was shocked. His eyes, they were different. They reminded me of the ocean. As class went on there were two things I couldn't get over. Percy's eyes and the look Mr. Gartner sent Percy. Mr. Gartner talked about marine life and asked a whole lot of questions. I was surprised that Percy correctly answered almost all questions. As class ended, Percy groaned and walked to Mr. Gartner's desk. I just smiled and walked out the door. Mike gave me a little shove and I dropped by stuff. He laughed and ran off to his friends. "Real mature." I muttered to myself. As I was picking it up I could hear Percy and Mr. Gartner talking in the room. "Percy I know who you are." Mr. Gartner said creepily. This got my attention and I peaked in the room. "What?" Percy looked at him confusedly. I was about to sneak into the room when Mr. Gartner looked at me. "Die now you miserably demi-gods!" He then proceeded to change into a shade and leap at Percy.

"Woah!" Percy yelled and ducked under the shade. I quickly unsheathed my dagger and ran towards the shade. I hit him in the stomach and he just grinned. I looked up shocked when I noticed a key fact I missed in my shock. He was glowing a deathly pale blue. He pulled my dagger out of his stomach and threw it over his shoulder. Suddenly fear over took me as he picked me up and threw me across the room. I hit the wall and slid down.. "I am not so easily slain daughter of Athena." He said walking towards me. As he raised a sword he must have had on him, I tried to escape but couldn't. His laugh struck more fear into me. "Now die" He said calmly. I thought it was over until a dagger appeared in his chest. He groaned and stepped back. I saw Percy standing there holding my dagger and shaking severely. I thought I could hear footsteps but I couldn't tell. As my world slowly went black I saw two men run in and fight the shade. I wanted to help but I couldn't find the power to. As I finally succumbed to the darkness, I saw Percy run towards me.


	2. Memories

**Wow I've really been wrapped up in this its actually a lot of fun. I think I may do a few Point of Views I only have 4 that I really can think of at this moment. So here is the second chapter please review and enjoy.**

Percy P.O.V

After stabbing the thing I stood in shock. _'What did I just do?'_ I thought to myself. I had instinctively picked up the dagger and stab it from behind. I was actually kind of worried, considering the thing hadn't died yet. Annabeth against the wall, from where I stood I couldn't tell if she was alive. I didn't know what to do. The creature, monster or whatever it is, stood up in front of me. My mind was screaming for me to move, but my body wouldn't respond. As I sat there awaiting something to happen the door was knocked down. Two people came running in swords drawn. I was shocked when I saw Nico, a boy in my English class rushing the monster. I then looked at the other boy that I had never seen before. He dressed in a jacket and was wearing a hoodie. I looked down he was running in as well screaming something in some random language. I watched as they hacked and slashed until the beast phased right through the wall and disappeared. They both looked around for a while, until satisfied they walked over to me. "Percy are you alright?" Nico asked. It took me a moment but I finally got the air to come to my lungs. "Yeah, but I probably would be a goner if it wasn't for…" And then I remembered. "Oh crap Annabeth." Nico went to tend to her while the other boy introduced himself. "I'm Grover by the way." He said with a half-smile. I tried to smile back but couldn't manage. "Percy" I replied. As he helped Nico with Annabeth I sat thinking to myself. _'Is this a dream? If it was I would have woken up right?'_ As I silently though I heard Nico's voice out loud. "We have to move." It was urgent. I mean obviously it's not safe if there is a freaking monster rampaging through class. With that I nodded and helped Nico and Grover carry Annabeth out of the room.

My thoughts were racing when we got to Nico's car. '_What is going on?'_ I thought. Honestly I thought I had handled it pretty well. I mean I'm alive and well so I guess that's a plus. I helped Grover and Nico but Annabeth in the back and I sat beside her. She looked a bit better from before but it still seemed like she took a major blow to the head. Nico started up the car and pulled out of the school parking lot. I looked around as we drove of and onto the highway. I just sat and looked out the window until I noticed Grover staring at me deep in thought. I looked at him confused until I the staring became unnerving. "What is there something on my face? Grover seemed to suddenly come out of a stupor. "Sorry, I was thinking. You should probably call your parents." I inwardly cringed; my parents were killed in an accident a long time ago. I guess Grover caught on because he was quick to apologize. "Percy I'm sorry." His voice sounded sincere. I just sighed and sent him a shaky smile. "It's okay." It still hurt but I didn't want people to worry, I couldn't stand the looks of pity they gave me. Nico, who had been quite the entire trip, finally spoke up. "Percy I honestly and truly believe that wherever they are, they must be somewhat happy." I just nodded and leaned my head against the window it wasn't until long that I dozed off.

***FLASHBACK***

I laughed happily as I ran with Mom and Dad. I was finally six! It was a great day to be on the beach and I was glad to be there with my parents. I laughed as I quickly ran to the ocean. I could hear mom shout behind me. "Don't go out to far honey!" "Okay mom!" I yelled back before jumping in the ocean. I love water and I just splashed and relaxed as the waves continued to lap against me. I spent awhile making a sand castle before running back into the ocean to end the day. I got a bit bolder and waded out to my stomach. It was so relaxing that I wanted to just fall asleep. It was then that the waves started getting rougher. I heard my mom scream at the top of her lungs. "Percy get out of the water now!" I tried with all my might to get closer, but I couldn't. I struggled to fight the waves but was pulled under violently. The waves seemed furious now. All I could do was struggle against the waves until I felt a strong hand wrap around my wrist. Dad yanked me out of the water and carried me to the shore. Percy let's go! I immediately listened and followed Mom and Dad. We got into the car and my Dad started the engine. The radio was on alert. All residents on the coast, there was a cyclone that passed through satellite scans. Please get to the safest form of shelter immediately. Mom kept telling me that we would be okay, but looked extremely worried. We were about to cross the bridge to get away from the water when a tree struck the side of the car. Dad let out a groan and slumped onto the wheel. Mom was screaming but I was just staring in shock. Mom turned her head to look at the road before yelling "Percy hold on!" I held onto the back of the seats before we went through the fence on the side of the road and into the abyss below.

*STILL FLASHBACK*

I slowly came to and blinked my eyes. My head hurt and I had no clue what to do. "Mom? Dad?" I looked to the front of the car to see my parents. Dad wasn't moving, his eyes were closed and he was dangling against his seatbelt. Mom was awake but didn't look so well. Her leg was bent in an unnatural way and I could tell it was broken. It was sort of like Luke's leg when he feel of the jungle gym. "Percy…" It seemed like it took all her strength to say that. I undid my seatbelt and leaned towards her. "Grab that." She said pointing towards the car iron. I grasped it and looked at her for further instructions. "Now hit the window as hard as you can until it breaks and swim up." I looked at her horrified. "What about you mommy?" She smiled sadly before slowly sitting up. "Dad and I will be right behind you Percy." She gave me a reassuring smile and then pointed to the window. "Now hurry." Convinced that she would be alright I hit the window really hard. Sadly It didn't leave a dent. I hit it a few more times before it started to crack. I finally hit the window one last time and it shattered. I held my breath and swam to the surface. Luckily it wasn't the deepest part of the river. I swam to the side and got out onto the beach. I turned and waited expectantly for my parents to come to the surface and swim towards me. The storm caused my hair to whip in my face. I struggled to look out into the river. As I waited minutes went by, then hours and as the storm finally calmed I realized that they were never coming back.

I awoke with a start. Nico and Grover looked back at my with startled looks. My face was covered in sweat and I felt like crying. Of all times why did the dream have to come now? It always came unexpectedly but it was always the same. They're gone.. I couldn't help but let out a small whimper. "Are you okay?" A voice broke me out of my thoughts. I turned my head to see Annabeth who apparently had come to when I was asleep. I just sighed and decided to go with the easy reply. "Yeah, of course just a bad dream as all." They all looked at me skeptically but I decided to change the subject. "So uh I haven't asked yet but what the Hades was with that thing that attacked us?" I suddenly felt all three pairs of eyes on me, each individual one wearing the same shocked expression. "What did you say?" Nico asked his face a bit paler. I looked at them confused but then decided to repeat myself. "What in the Hades was with that thing that attacked us?" I sat waiting for an answer until Grover asked me another question. "Why did you say Hades?" He asked. My first thought was _'out of all things that his what he cares about?'_ I sighed and cleared my head. "It's the first thing that came to mind" I said honestly. They just nodded and we continued driving. It was virtually quiet for another hour until I looked around and saw we were in the middle of nowhere. "Where are we going?" I asked starting to get nervous. "We are going to a camp that is for specially people." Grover's limited and frustrating reply got to me and so I continued to push. "What so nearly being killed makes me special?" Grover just sighed and continued to look out the window. I continued to look around the car, they were hiding something but I just didn't know what. As a last chance to figure out what was going on, I quietly said "stop the car." Nico looked at me with a bit of shock and confusion. "What?" Was the faint reply from Annabeth. "Tell me where we are going or I am going to get out." I said, more confident repeating myself. Annabeth looked like she was about to speak when I heard Grover's voice. "Uh guys? We have company." I turned and the only thought I could manage was _'We are totally screwed.'_

**Wow a cliffhanger, sorry about that I just kind of wrote until I wanted to stop and so here I am. Quick recap, Percy has no family and Grover is human so yeah I'll update soon. Please someone review so I know how I am doing. Thanks**

**Percythecrazy**


End file.
